boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Seiichi Kirima Books
The following is a list of all of the fictional books published by author Seiichi Kirima that have been featured throughout the Boogiepop Series and other Kadonoverse works. The Scream Inside - Multiple Personality Disorder The Scream Inside - Multiple Personality Disorder (心の中の叫び ―多重人格について, Kokoro no Uchi no Sakebi - Tajūjinkaku nitsuite) is a book featured primarily in Boogiepop and Others. Quotes *''"The human psyche is open to the possibilities of both good and evil. In my opinion, multiple personality disorder occurs when one of these possibilities, suppressed by societal pressures, declares independence and begins to fight to exist. Regardless of how diseased the result or how destructive it is on the host body and those around it, the possibility makes no distinction between good or evil."'' (Boogiepop and Others, Chapter 1) VS Imaginator VS Imaginator (VSイマジネーター, VS Imajinēta) is a book featured primarily in Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator. Quotes *''"Possibility, or what we refer to as Imagination, is 99% imitation. The real deal is only 1%. The problem is, this 1% is simultaneously referred to as Evil."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, Prologue) *''"If you wish to be good, then do not have dealings with the future. In most cases, that only leads to distortion."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, Chapter 1) *''"You can fall in love if you like. All I can do... is pray it does not destroy you both."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, Chapter 2) *''"Do not doubt your work. No matter how pointless or unrewarding it may appear to be, anything is better than knowing for certain that it actually is."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, Chapter 3) *''"Why are we afraid of the dark? Even though it is the inevitable result of living..."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, Chapter 4) *''"It is easy to become carefree. All you have to do is lose your soul."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, Chapter 5) *''"Not all confusion will ever be cleared up. Sometimes it will solidify, still confused, and attempt to judge the world. Like a curse, affecting the world with no rhyme or reason..."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, Chapter 6) *''"A new possibility...occasionally consumes all things like itself... before self-destructing."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Prologue) *''"Nightmares begin before you are aware of them. They are extremely difficult to predict or prevent."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Chapter 1) *''"Rather than ask yourself if you are correct, it is far more realistic to think about how you are mistaken. Most humans have not been designed to be right very often."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Chapter 2) *''"When humans think something is absolutely correct, in most cases, that truth is already in the past."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Chapter 3) *''"Once something has begun to crumble, there is nothing to be done but rebuild from square one."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Chapter 4) *''"A perfect victory is difficult to obtain, but it is even more difficult to lose well."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Chapter 5) *''"Just as no truth is certain, there is no such thing as a perfect lie."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Chapter 6) *''"In the End, there is nothing waiting for you."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Chapter 7) *''"If there is such a thing as a God, then that God would exist only in the future."'' (Boogiepop at Dawn, Chapter 4) *''"If there is such a thing as a God, then that God would exist only in the future. There is no doubt that salvation exists in this world, but despair is commonplace as well. Those who claim to be God's spokesmen try to explain that contradiction as 'God's trials', but that attempt at persuasion eventually ends up like this: if you have a great number of allies, you will gain a stronger position. His teachings haven't surpassed man's common sense. To say such a God is above man, that theory is much too... crude."'' (Boogiepop Darkly: The Monster Cat and the Vertigo of Scat, Chapter 1) Sickness in the Air Sickness in the Air (天空に至る病, Tenkū ni Itaru Yamai) is a book mentioned in Boogiepop Overdrive: The King of Distortion. Quotes *''"Hope, despair, joy, grief, love, hatred, ecstasy, loathing, heaven, hell, the past, the future, yesterday, today, tomorrow, dreams, nightmares and the world... All made by man. And what man made, man can destroy."'' (Boogiepop Overdrive: The King of Distortion, Prologue) The Victor's Principle: The Victim's Future The Victor's Principle: The Victim's Future (勝利者の礎 犠牲者の未来, Shōrisha no Ishizue Giseisha no Mirai) is a book occasionally mentioned in the Boogiepop Series. Quotes *''"...but all hopes, ultimately, are achieved in the future. Everyone dreams, desires the realization of those dreams, but it is not the dreamer that obtains that realization. It is the following generation. Furthermore, for those that receive the fruits of that success, it is no longer a dream, but established fact. All hopes must therefore become the sacrifice of the Victor, but this is how humanity has advanced. Our only road is ahead of us, for people cannot live in the past..."'' (Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Chapter 3) *''"Unfortunately, genuine effort is never understood by others. It is only understood when you emerge victorious, but when you win, the beauty of the effort extended is subverted into something else entirely. The true fruits of effort lie only within that which is sacrificed."'' (Boogiepop at Dawn, Chapter 3) *''"The greatest liars are those who never lie to themselves."'' (Cardinal King Sniper) When a Man Kills a Man When a Man Kills a Man (人が人を殺すとき, Hito ga Hito wo Korosu toki) is a book featured primarily in Boogiepop at Dawn. Quotes *''"It is a mistake to say that humans see only what lies in front of their eyes. They do not even see that."'' (Boogiepop at Dawn, Chapter 4) *''"Humans do not possess a single, focused will. In their hearts, they have countless bugs, buzzing in all directions. There are times when all these bugs in pounce on the same food, but when they are focused on different desires, people take actions that can only be described as incoherent."'' (Boogiepop at Dawn, Chapter 6) *''"When battling an enemy, the first thing you should be aware of is not that enemy's abilities, but the reason why you feel hostility towards them. If an enemy opposes you for no reason, they are more akin to a disaster than an opponent, a simple case of bad luck."'' (The Night Watch against the Star-Crossed Star, Prologue) The Proliferation of "Dunno" The Proliferation of "Dunno" ("知らない"の増殖, "Shiranai" no Zōshoku) is a book mentioned in Boogiepop at Dawn. Quotes *''"Whenever you are hiding something from other people, the world is hiding ten times that much from you."'' (Boogiepop at Dawn, Chapter 4) Isolation and Faith Isolation and Faith (孤独と信念, Kodoku to Shinnen) is a book occasionally mentioned in the Boogiepop Series. Quotes *''"If you are a warrior, born to fight, then the object of your life’s purpose exists only within the enemy."'' (Boogiepop at Dawn, Chapter 4) *''"Strength is not about having power. Nor is it about being exceptional. Nor is it being large, nor possessing brute force. Nor does it mean being rigid, or not losing. Ultimately, strength has no bearing on any other thing. It is an independent concept in and of itself, and should you truly attempt to grasp it, you must be prepared to sacrifice all other things. Victory… glory… All of it."'' (Boogiepop Countdown: Embryo Erosion, Prologue) Vermillion Kill Vermillion Kill (ヴァーミリオン・キル, Vāmirion Kiru) is a book featured primarily in Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red. Quotes *''"Wounded people do not exist, in the sense that nobody in fine with being hurt."'' (Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red, Chapter 1) *''"Are you being unknowingly manipulated by unhappiness, happiness... or perhaps emptiness?"'' (Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red, Chapter 2) *''"If there is indeed something truly meaningless in this world, it would be just like a soul without a single wound."'' (Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red, Chapter 3) *''"It's beautiful, dreadful- like a burning flame."'' (Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red, Chapter 4) *''"If the world is moving according to God's mechanism, then who is it moving for?"'' (Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red, Chapter 5) Reason to Live, Meaning of Farewells Reason to Live, Meaning of Farewells (生きる理由、別れの意味, Ikiru Riyū, Wakare no Imi) is a book mentioned in Beat's Discipline SIDE2 「FRACTURE」. Quotes *''"Sometimes it is fine to give up- if it means protecting that which you can never give up."'' (Beat's Discipline SIDE2 「FRACTURE」, Prologue) Candle on Ice Candle on Ice (氷の上の蝋燭, Kōri no Ue no Rōsoku) is a book mentioned in Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus. Quotes *''"Does this cruel reality originate from this world's intolerance, or are people just too fragile, unable to endure even a tiny amount of pain?"'' (Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus, Prologue) The Future without Tomorrow The Future without Tomorrow (明日のない未来, Ashita no nai Mirai) is a book mentioned in Spectral Speculation of Soul-Drop. Quotes *''"The various worries that weigh on people's minds, the miscellaneous obstacles that befall them, their anxiety- they are not a matter of each respective case, of other people or the world. They are a matter of the soul."'' (Spectral Speculation of Soul-Drop, Prologue) Dry Truth, Fresh Lie Dry Truth, Fresh Lie (乾いた真実、新鮮な虚偽, Kawaita Shinjitsu, Shinsenna Kyogi) is a book mentioned in Boogiepop Question: Silent Pyramid. Quotes *''"Only in silence, people seek miracles and discover secrets. The meaning of that silence is lost, forgotten, with nothing left to tell."'' (Boogiepop Question: Silent Pyramid, Prologue) Between the Moon and the Stars Between the Moon and the Stars (月と星のあいだ, Tsuki to Hoshi no Aida) is a book mentioned in Boogiepop Unknown: Broken Moonlight. Quotes *''"That which is unknown is not always true, that which is impossible is not always false. If we call such an undefined concept 'Poom Poom', when it is broken, it will engulf its surroundings in a disaster."'' (Boogiepop Unknown: Broken Moonlight, Prologue) Angel's Tears and Demon's Dreams Angel's Tears and Demon's Dreams (天使の涙と悪魔の夢, Tenshi no Namida, Akuma no Yume) is a book mentioned in Questions & Answers of Me & Devil in 100. Quotes *''"If one who mocks everything is called a devil, then what can we call the devil who mocks himself?"'' (Questions & Answers of Me & Devil in 100, Prologue) One's Dream, Another's World One's Dream, Another's World (他人の夢、他人の世界, Tanin no Yume, Tanin no Sekai) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch". Quotes *''"What you need in order to do the right thing is not to lack doubt, but rather, to not fear doubt."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch", Chapter 1) The Origin of Error The Origin of Error (あやまちのはじまり, Ayamachi no Hajimeri) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch". Quotes *''"Having something to believe in is very different from having something you want to believe in. People are most likely to be convinced by their hopes."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch", Chapter 2) Between the Undefeated and the Ever-Victorious Between the Undefeated and the Ever-Victorious (無敗と必勝のあいだ, Muhai to Hisshō no Aida) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch". Quotes *''"The choice between victory and defeat cannot be made when the need arises. Those who lose do not know when they have lost."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch", Chapter 3) Anxiety and Order Anxiety and Order (不安と秩序, Fuan to Chitsujo) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch". Quotes *''"There is no clear difference between dreams and nightmares."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch", Chapter 4) The Structure of the Unreasonable The Structure of the Unreasonable (理不尽の構造, Rifujin no Kōzō) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch". Quotes *''"People exist more or less inside the shadows of others. They hate it, and so create even larger shadows."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE1 "Warning Witch", Chapter 5) Falsehood as Truth Falsehood as Truth (虚偽としての正解, Kyogi toshite no Seikai) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch". Quotes *''"When confused, people often choose wrong because they wish to run away from the choice itself."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch", Chapter 1) Chained Losses Chained Losses (連鎖する喪失, Rensasuru Sōshitsu) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch". Quotes *''"Fear is not extrinsic. It comes from within, from the perception that you are powerless."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch", Chapter 2) Heatless Massacre Heartless Massacre (心のない虐殺, Kokoro no nai Gyokusatsu) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch". Quotes *''"The most humble person is also the most arrogant."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch", Chapter 3) The End of Truth The End of Truth (真実の果て, Shinjitsu no Hate) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch". Quotes *''"At times, desperate desires lead people to irreversible places. This is true even for the desire to help others."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch", Chapter 4) Solid Dream Solid Dream (頑丈な夢, Ganjōna Yume) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch". Quotes *''"The only thing you need to defeat the enemy is to not be afraid of falling like them."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch", Chapter 5) Whimsical Silence Whimsical Silence (気まぐれな沈黙, Kimagurena Chinmoku) is a book mentioned in Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch". Quotes *''"When you think you are without doubt, you are in fact still lost. When you think you are without hesitation, you are in fact still undecided. True action exists only in the abandonment of certainty."'' (Repent Walpurgis FIRE2 "Spitting Witch", Chapter 6) Void of Empire Void of Empire (虚空の帝国, Kokū no Teikoku) is a book featured primarily in the Emperoider Spin Series. Quotes *''"Whenever they feel like they've achieved success or that they've got something under control, people always overlook the most important aspects. And the door to the future is hidden in the void that looks completely empty."'' Other Quotes Quotes from books by Seiichi Kirima whose titles are unknown. *''"The past will often try to attack the present with the pain of your memories."'' (Boogiepop Phantom, Episode 6) *''"The brain is a microcosm creating its own stories. People then live out these stories."'' (Boogiepop Phantom, Episode 8) *''"Time does not exist. Only the illusion of memories exist."'' (Boogiepop Phantom, Episode 8) *''"Existence does not rely on matter. Because everything... is phantom."'' (Boogiepop Phantom, Episode 8) *''"The waking dream called the world is constantly changing. What's so sad about that?"'' (Boogiepop Phantom, Episode 8) *''"Pure perfection has no past. That is how you live purely."'' (Boogiepop Phantom, Episode 8) *''"How can you say you are not a phantom?"'' (Boogiepop Phantom, Episode 8) *''"Searching for light among the darkness is not necessarily the right thing to do. Sometimes, light is only the illusion, and darkness was the answer all along."'' (A Case of Dragonslayer, Prologue) *''"The feelings of people have no meaning in and of themselves. If they did, why would there be any difference between the mind and the world?"'' (A Case of Dragonslayer) *''"The greatest pleasure for people is seeing the future. They feel like they've conquered the world. As for me, my biggest fear is learning that what I am doing and what I have done has no consequence to the future."'' (A Case of Dragonslayer) *''"If an immortal being truly does exist, it may be something that can keep fighting without losing heart."'' (Inside the Apocalypse Castle) *''"People lament that there is always a precedent for trying something new. But everything that the future brings will be similar to something from the past. But nothing like the present will ever come again, nor has it ever existed."'' (The Man in Pirate's Island, Prologue) *''"Humans are not aware that they are much more important than they think."'' (London Calling) Category:List Category:Terminology